Teacher's Pet
by Amazon Bunny
Summary: Final chapter The epilogue. Raine reflects on her memories with the Seraphim which she loved so dearly. Fairly angsty, please enjoy anyway...RaineKratos
1. Chapter One

Teacher's Pet

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Ok, ok, y'all, this is my first ficcie for Tales of Symphonia. Naturally a RaineKratos fic cuz they're so cute.

Zelos- What about me? Why don't I get Super Ultra Cool Beauty?

Amazon Bunny- You get Voluptuous Body girl?...

Zelos- Yay! XD

Sheena- WHAT?!

Amazon Bunny- And now the disclaimer from Colette.

Colette- Whuzza disclaimer? (AN: Dont mind my corny humor)

Amazon Bunny- God...

Genis- Disclaimer: Amazon Bunny does not own Tales of Symphonia. Only the game box and the CDs inside it she bought with her hard earned cash.

Colette- Oh...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teacher's Pet

Chapter One

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, everyone! Dinner's ready!"

The delectable aroma of burnt ramen wafted over to Genis. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Aw, sis, not burnt ramen again!" He complained as she dished out the black tangle of noodles.

She gave him a cold stare. "Don't complain when it's all we have left and it's my turn to cook," she scolded. "And besides, if you hadn't have fed Noishe those sandwiches Colette made the other day..."

"Ok, ok, I get it." Genis moaned through a bite of burnt ramen.

"Hey, if you hold your nose, this aint so bad," Zelos commented through hearty bites of the ramen. He took a big bite, spluttered, and swallowed.

"Don't eat her food too fast," Lloyd warned. "I once did and I had diarhea for a week."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air by Mizuho's outskirts was amazingly clean that night; the dead carcasses of monsters did not litter the vicinity as it did in Ozette, nor did it reek of blood. Raine Sage sat up late at night, being the new nightguard, Genis' head in her lap. She sighed softly. She missed the old days, where she would sit comfortably at her desk, grading papers, giving Lloyd Irving the constant failing grades...

But that was all over now.

She was on a mission. She was going to help regenerate the world and end discrimination of half-elves so the people of Exire and the others can live freely. She closed her eyes. It would happen, wouldn't it? She would suceed, wouldn't she??

She shook her head and opened her eyes. Raine refused to believe she would fail. Looking down at her little brother, she forgot all about her troubles. Little kids just sorta had that thing...that innocence that makes you forget your problems. Like a magnetic charm.

"Zzzzz..."

Raine smiled and pinched his nose as Lloyd did back in Triet. Genis snorted and rolled over. "Silly boy..." Raine whispered.

There was a rustle in the bushes nearby.

A lone figure came out and held a kunai to Presea's throat. He motioned for Raine to get up and follow him and he wouldn't slit her neck. The professor frowned. She grabbed her magical staff and followed him out into the woods.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos Aurion was perched stealthily in a tree, quietly observing the events roll out. Everything was going as planned so far. The hired assasin would kidnap Raine, Lloyd and the others would go find her, and he, Kratos, would pop up after the Chosen defeated the assasin and conquer them. He wanted to, both, to test his son's skills again, and to follow Mithos' orders.

It was flawless. Or so it seemed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want?" Raine asked, clambering over a steep root.

"Come now, surely you must know who I am." The figure spoke through his thick mask. He continued to walk at a strenuous pace.

"How am I supposed to know who you are if you're wearing the damn mask?" Raine objected. She was getting more aggitated by the second.

"I'm from Hiemdall. You killed my best friend, remember?"

"..._Konoir?_" She said softly. "I can't be you...You died ten years ago..."

The assasin laughed wryly. "That's what you think, but now you know. But you're never going to tell anyone..." He removed the mask from his face. "Because you're going to die right here, right now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Yay, the first chapter's done! Reviewwwww!!

Raine- I'm going to DIE???

Zelos- Don't worry, baby, I'll save you. ::grins::

Amazon Bunny- Heh heh, leave y'all at a cliffie. I'm so evil!!! MUWAHAHAHA!

Kratos- ::Deathglare at Zelos:: You suck Amazon Bunny. YOU CANT LET RAINE JUST DIE LIKE THAT!

Amazon Bunny- Oh yes I can...But Raine's my favorite character...

Raine- ::goes hysterical and starts hitting Amazon Bunny with staff::

Kratos- ::helps Raine by chopping up Amazon Bunny with sword::

Amazon Bunny- KAWAII! ::unconcscious::


	2. Memories of the Forgotten Days

Teacher's Pet

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Yay, thank you peeps for your reviews! I feel so loved!

Genis- Yep, sure do! I especially feel loved in my Katz katz katz costume...

Lloyd- She wasn't talking about you, she was talking about me! I'm so awesome with my two swords lookee me Im swingin my two swords and allova sudden Im popular like Im a drunkard who chugged 16 beers at a bar....

Kratos- ............

Amazon Bunny- WHERED YOU COME FROM?!

Kratos- .............

Raine- Hahaha! ::mimicks silence:: .................

Amazon Bunny- ::rolls eyes:: I don't own Tales of Symphonia...

Genis & Lloyd- ::starts fighting over whose more popular::

Amazon Bunny- Argh...Disgusting...

Kratos- ............

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'll die where you stand, you murderer!" Konoir screamed. "I'll never let you live after you killed Corona!" He pulled out several kunais.

"I didn't kill anyone, I swear it!" Raine protested. "She went into Ymir Forest and was killed by monsters!"

"Liar! You took her into the forest at night and killed her! I know it!" Konoir was hysterical now. "There were no monsters in Ymir Forest then!" He leaped into the air gracefully and hurled several of the sharp knives at the silver-haired healer.

Raine held up her staff defensively. The kunais whizzed by her hair, she could hear the 'whoosh' as it zoomed by.

"Ray!" She said, as a magical circle started eminating around Konoir. Almost immediately, blasts of light fell from the sky, hitting the assasin.

He threw several more kunais and several shurikens, all of which were deflected. The assasin drew out his magical Kendama, the same kind Genis used, and began to chant a spell. "Meteor Storm!"

The half-elf barely had enough time to shield herself with a greenish barrier. She growled, knowing that if she didn't have a pineapple gel or orange gel fast, she would be out of magic, and her close combat was no match for an elf trained in both magic and ninjutsu. But of course, she didn't have any gels on her. They were back at camp, in her bag.

Things were looking pretty bleak.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The auburn haired mercenary arrived the battle scene minutes after Konoir's Meteor Storm. Raine was down on her knees, being pelted by fairly large pebbles and taunted by Konoir. Konoir was, to put it tastelessly, being an arrogant bastard. He shouted something unaudible to Raine and threw more stones at Raine. If this dragged on, she would die, and the mercenary would never be able to forgive himself for that. He only wanted her out of the way on his final battle.

As Raine's magical ring slowly restored her TP, Konoir decided to cast one last spell at her. In between his magical chant, he shouted haughtily, "Are you going to admit your guilt now??"

Raine shook her head. "I have no guilt!" She shouted back.

Guilt??? Kratos cocked his eyebrows. It was hard to believe an innocent professor being a sinner.

"Fine, keep your dirty secret to yourself!" The Hiemdall elf scoffed. "When you die, I'll tell the whole world! All of Tethe'alla will know of your wicked deeds and you will be the laughing stock of the world while I am rewarded for the murder of Corona!"

"Martel, please let this work..." Raine whispered into her staff. "Ray!"

Again, Konoir was struck by the multiple light beams. "Argh, that was a cheap trick, you..." He thrust his kendama into the air. "Meteor Storm!"

Raine was siezed up by the spell and---

She was shoved out of the way.

Her eyes widened in surprise as her intellectual mind took in who that person was.

Kratos Aurion, the Seraphim.

"Lord Kratos!" Konoir yelled and waved his arms in frustration. "What the hell are you doing?! Why are you saving that girl after-"

He spoke no more as a firey blade pierced his heart. Before the elf died, he choked out, "Lord Kratos...You traitor..." And his body went limp. Kratos looked disgustedly at the body. "Pitiful..." He turned around, just about to ask how Raine was at the moment and offer her a gel, but the impact with the ground and the aftershock of the Indignation had rendered her unconscious, sprawled across the blood-covered grass.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was the sound of water being sloshed around in a bucket. But what?...

Raine Sage felt a cool towel being placed over her forehead. She felt unbearably hot yet very clammy. She managed to open one eye and said softly, "Where am I?"

Someone was taking her pulse. "You're at Meltokio. You're running a high fever, so I'm going to look after you until you're better." The voice was deep and soft, that voice belonged to---

"Is that you...Kratos?..." Raine asked wearily. She pried open her eyes to get a better look at the person in front of her. "It is you..."

'heh, surprised?" he asked. He stood up from the stool and stretched out, running a hand quickly through his messy auburn hair. "I thought you'd come 'round soon."

"How long have I been out?" Raine asked, now propped up by her elbows.

"Erm... A couple of hours, my guess." The mercenary tugged on the edges of the bedsheet halfheartedly. "But I suppose to me a couple of days would seem like a couple of hours."

"Perhaps..." Raine agreed. She dropped her gaze to the blanket. Kratos could tell she had something painful on her mind. Any idiot could tell, even Zelos (sorry Zelos fans).

"Hey...What's wrong?" Kratos asked, much unlike his usual self. "Is there something the matter?" Raine looked up, looking quite flustered.

"W-why would you think that? I'm perfectly normal!" She said quickly. A little too quickly. In her haste, she knocked over her staff which was propped neatly by her bed; it clattered loudly on the ground.

"...It's Konoir, isn't it?" The Cruxis Angel asked softly. "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it..."

"No, no...I think I'd feel better if I told someone..." Raine looked straight forward, her eyes slipping out of focus, grief clouding its beauty. "It happened twelve years ago, back when I was eleven. I lived in Heimdall and had lots of friends. Konoir and Corona amongst them. One day, Corona and I went to go look for some Ymir Fruit for her mother, and I remember that it was supposedly really dark at night in Ymir Forest. We went along the passageway and we ran into a giant creature...I couldn't see what it was, but still..."

She shruddered as the memories flooded back. The angel nodded understandingly.

"It grabbed both of us and it suffocated Corona and threw me into the lake. I thought I was going to be eaten by the sharks but I managed to get back onto the path and grab Corona by the arm and drag her back to the village. By the time we'd reached the village, Corona's blood loss killed her. Konoir was my only friend that knew I was a half-elf and thought I had done it...I had her blood all over me, and when the elders went into the forest, the monster wasn't there. They thought I did it also and banished Genis and me. I can't deny that I did kill Corona. I was the one who talked her into going into the forest at night to find the fruit...She wasn't going to...We weren't allowed in..." Raine stopped abruptly. "I'm going for a walk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The slums in Meltokio smelled horribly of spoiled food, filth, and smoke. Raine paced along the outskirts, determined to find something. Indeed, she was correct, there was a man with a liquor bottle standing in a corner, chugging his life away. She hurried to him and noted that he didn't seem to belong there. He was dressed too fine.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I ask you something?" Raine asked.

The drunkard nodded, unable to take the bottle away from his mouth. "Ask...anything you want, girl," he said between mouthfuls.

"Um, I need to know if you've seen a bunch of people, amongst them the Chosen of Tethe'alla," she said timidly. "I've checked the castle and the collesium area, but..."

"Are you farmiliar with the term, 'you pay me, I tell you'?" The drunkard asked, draining the bottle of beer and picking up some rum. "And yes, they were just here, asking if a mage had passed by."

"Where are they now?" Raine continued, losing her patience. "If you want money, I'll gladly give you what I have on me."

"How much you have?"

"If I give it to you, will you tell me?"

"Yes. I'm a man of my word." The drunk said, chugging his rum. Some of the liquor was spilling down his front. Truly disgusting.

"Alright, I have 50,000 gald. Here you are," Raine handed the money to him. "Now tell me where they went."

"Heh, you're a little rich for a young girl aren't you?" The drunkard dropped the empty bottle and tossed the money bag up and down. "Sorry, girl, but I'm not going to let you leave this area now that I know I can get plenty of cash off you..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kitten Kisses**- Thank you for your review! I hope this chapter was more descriptive! And note the fact that I changed the rating to PG-13 and that it will become darker (heh heh) later on...

**ToS Fangirl12**- Thanks lots for your review! Now you know what happened to Kratos! lol

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Wh00t! the second chapter is done! ::cheers maniacally::

Kratos- .............Pathetic.

Amazon Bunny- ::falls over:: whoa you talked! ::cheers::

Raine- . Marvelous!!

Mithos- YOU ALL ARE GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY DREAM WORLD FOR MY SISTER AND ME!

Lloyd- Yay a fight! I was getting bored!

Colette- Assemble our team for us Lloyd! .

Lloyd- Ok...Me, obviously...Genis, Raine and Kratos.

Amazon Bunny- He doesn't fight in the last fight...

Kratos- ::points at everyone:: You'll just get in the way...and you...and you...and you!

Amazon Bunny- ::pushes reset button::


	3. Raine's Missing! Showdown Between Kratos...

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Whee, I POSTED TEH 3RD CHAPTA!

Kratos- Look who's disgusting now.

Amazon Bunny- YOU SHADDUP! ::sends him to his doom:: XD!

Kratos- X . X

Amazon Bunny- ::Ahem:: well, on the previous chapter's "thank you reviewers" section, I am truly sorry that the addition sign did not show up. so ToS Fangirl, I apologize.

Raine- ...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! ::slaps unconscious Kratos' face:: HE WON'T WAKE!

Amazon Bunny- Nuthin...::whistles:: Well, I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but I totally love it, I've beat teh bull outta Mithos like 12 times, god he's soooo easy. Well, anyhoo, I won't be posting very often anymore, I've got lots of homework (Damn those teachers) and Honors Orchestra to attend to every week...(starts practicing).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, you're not letting me go?" Raine took a step backwards. She was desperately afraid; she didn't have her magic staff with her.

"It's a very simple term. You're going to stay here," the drunkard flung his empty bottle against the clay walls. "I have somethin' I wan' outta ya." He made a lunge for Raine's hand but missed. "Your reflexes are fast, girl..."

Raine slapped him away. "Arrogant bas-" In her hurry, she tripped over the crude steps and fell flat on her back. Using her keen eyesight, she noticed a fairly large stick sitting in the corner. She grabbed it, but not fast enough. The extremely drunken man seized his bottles and smashed them on Raine. Cuts appeared all over her face and exposed areas, she was bleeding badly. All was not faring well. Her fever chose the wrong time to come back, and she felt very nauseous.

She waved her weapon threateningly in front of her. "Don't come any closer, or I'll curse you." The mage didn't know if she could channel magic into a stick but...

"Ha, that's a laugh! You know, the last woman also said that...She was the strongest mage but yet she couldn't channel magic into non-magical items either!" The man knocked the stick out of her grasp and hit Raine on the head, promptly concussing her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lloyd, that guy said there was a strange man with a mage that stopped by the inn not a couple of hours ago!" Sheena huffed, struggling to keep up with her companion's quick pace.

"You think I know that? I bet that guy who kidnapped Raine is a Desian!" Lloyd snapped, striding faster. "Damn it, if I find out who did it..." He made a violent gesture in the air. "That's what I'll do!"

"_Lloyd, control yourself!_" Presea said angrily. "It won't do you any good to be vulgar now." She clambered over the cobblestone steps.

"Yes, the best thing we can do now is see if Raine is indeed at the inn." Regal said smartly.

They continued in an abnormal silence until they entered the inn.

"Hello, would you like a room?" The lady at the counter asked. "It's 300 gald per night."

"Actually, we were wondering if a mage with silver hair checked in earlier," said Zelos. "But maybe you and I can get together during your break?" He felt a sharp sting on the back of his head. "Ow, Sheena! I just wanna get to know my hunnies!"

"Yes, there was a mage that came in several hours ago. However, she was unconscious and there was a dude in purple that asked for the room," the woman said, scratching her orange hair.

"Which room?" Genis demanded.

"Upstairs and to your left?.." the woman said meekly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door creaked open.

"Ah, are you back from your walk, Raine?" Kratos asked, assuming Raine was by the door.

"What? You?!" Zelos yelped. "You kidnapped Raine?"

Kratos turned away from the window at the unfarmiliar voice. "Oh, hello, Lloyd, everyone. Did you see Raine? She said she went for a walk."

"Don't play dumb with me, you sonofa-" Genis snarled. "You have Raine, and we know it!"

"I did, but she left." Kratos said calmly. "As for her whereabouts, I don't know." He raised his eyebrows. "What are you trying to say, anyway? Are you suggesting I would toy with a woman like her? Insane."

"Shut up!" Several knights barged in the room. "we had a call about a heated arguement that may result in a fight. Seeing as you all have weapons, you have been sentenced to fight in the Colleseium."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine woke up, a simple sheet covering her. Her head throbbed painfully. "K-kratos?" She whispered. "Please tell me you're here." She tilted her head slightly to her left and saw that she was in a rundown shack somewhere in the slums. She sat up quickly, the sheet sliding off her, and then she immediately pulled the sheets up to cover her barely clothed body. She knew immediately where she was and what had happened to her just then, and the news hit her hard.

"You're awake." The man said haughtily. "Took you long enough. I coulda went to Sybak and come all the way back." He smirked at her. "Oh, and, I borrowed more money, I knew you wouldn't mind."

"What have you done to me?" Raine shivered underneath the sheet. She felt so...used. This was all her fault. If she hadn'tve left the inn...

"I didn't know you were a half-elf, that made it a lot more interesting," the man said. "And by the way, my name's Blaret. I'm a swindler and master gambler. But I lost all my fortune by making a bet and lost. So now I'm getting money the easy way."

Raine flinched in the bed. She suddenly felt sick inside. "That's awful..."

"You didn't tell me that you were a..." Blaret grinned cockily. He stroked his red stubble of a beard thoughtfully. "You shoulda told me you were a virgin. Then I might have gone easier on you. Oh well, what's past is the past, right?" He laughed.

Raine gasped. Her worst fears were confirmed. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "No!" She cried. "No, it can't.."

"Oh yes." Blaret tossed Raine her 'Maiden' costume. "Now take it." He walked outside for a smoke.

Raine halfheartedly climbed into it. She was blinded by her tears and grief. It was just so impossible. There was only one thing on her mind--- revenge.

She rummaged through the drawers and found a sharp kitchen knife. Hiding it in the many folds of her shirt, she heaved herself out a high window and ran out of the slums, but not before she pierced Blaret in the chest with the knife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In this corner of the arena, Lloyd Irving, Genis Sage, Sheena Fujibayashi, aaaaaaaand Zelos Wilder!" The announcer yelled loudly through a microphone for the audience to hear. "And in the corner of the arena, Kratos Aurion!!!"

The crowd cheered wildly. "Goooo Chosen!" "Yea, kick his sorry ass, Sheena!" "You can do it, Kratos!" "C'mon, you can kick Kratos' butt, Genis and Lloyd!"

"Heh," Kratos spat bitterly on the ground. "I wanted this fight for a long time, Lloyd."

"And why's that, Kratos?" Lloyd yelled back.

"This is finally a fight where there is no true healer." He jerked his auburn head at Zelos and Regal. "It seems both of them barely can heal."

"Humph..."

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The announcer yelled, then retreated into the sancitity of the Top Box.

"Double Demon Fang!" Kratos began the fight. He struck the ground with his sword and two blasts of energy traveled along the ground and hit Genis. The young mage flinched.

"I summon thee, Maiden of the Mist, come, Undine!" Sheena yelled as a holy figure known as Undine appeared. Undine waved her arms quickly, "Ready?" A icy blue Spread engulfed Kratos.

"Thunder Blade!" Zelos called, and a giant sword fell from the sky and exploded on Kratos. The mercenary sustained little damage, however. "Damn, my attacks are futile.." Zelos murmurred.

"Indignation Judgement!" Genis called after charging up. A brilliant light engulfed the auburn haired mercenary and he fell on the ground. Wiping a trail of blood off his lips, he jabbed his sword at Sheena. "Hyah, hah, hah! Lightning Blade! Grave!"

Meanwhile, Lloyd had taken the liberty of coming close enough to his enemy to hack him, literally, until he had built up enough energy to call a Unison Attack.

"Pyre Seal! Sonic Thrust! Meteor Storm! Tempest!"

"Guardian!" Kratos called. (A/N: I dunno if you can do that during U/A... O.O) A bright green light surrounded him and protected him from the barrage of attacks, only for the low, low cost of 30 TP. (A/N: I dont know if it IS 30 TP now...Hell, I barely use that attack...)

After the attempted attack, Kratos sprinted toward Sheena, and took the honor of slashing her unconcsious. Life bottles were prohibited.

"Oh no! Sheena!" Genis yelled during charge up. "Tidal Wave!" A blue whirlpool engulfed the whole field, swirling...swirling...

"Super Lightning Blade!" Zelos went face-down on the ground. Then Genis. All that was left was...

Kratos stood up, brushed off his purple outfit, and looked unmercilessly at the last figure standing.

"Now our true battle can begin, Lloyd...My son."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS!!!

**Willow-189**- Thank you lots for your review! Yes, it's another RaineKratos fic, cuz they're so cute together!!!

**Hamano Ayumi**- ::reads your review:: EEK! ::falls over:: Omigod, I got a review from you! You're like a ToS Fanfiction LEGEND!! Well...::blushes:: Well, I hope there's enough suspense in this chappie...::goes back to beating Mithos::

**Pant Burner**- WHERE?! HE CAN FIGHT IN TEH LAST FIGHT?! Omg, I didnt know that, plz write a total play-by-play of EXACTLY what you did in your next review!!

**GirlyButTough**- Heh, you'll get the meaning of the title soon enough...Raine is a teacher...teacher's favorite person/student is a teacher's pet...heh heh heh MUWAHAHAHA get it? lol THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!

**Kitten Kisses**- WHOO! Thanking you again! ::bows:: I feel so honored, you're another ToS Fanfic Legend!

**ToS Fangirls 1::and:: 2 **- Thanking you again! Oh, and by the way, sorry bout your name earlier, the addition sign doesn't show up...my computer's all jacked..::pulls out sledgehammer:: DIE YOU STINKY COMPUTER!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine- WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

Amazon Bunny- ::shuffles papers:: What's what?

Kratos- You made that stinking sonofa-

Amazon Bunny- ::sends him to his doom:: you need to stop popping up everywhere.

Raine- I can't be raped! I'm not supposed to!

Kratos- ::dying:: Blehargh...OOF! ARGH!

Monsters- STUPID CRUXIS ANGEL!! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAYZ?!

Amazon Bunny- Good question...Review!

Raine- ::Sobbing::

Amazon Bunny- Ok, I propose a question for you all...Whose done the sidequest involving Yuan? I can't seem to find him ANYWHERE!

Yuan- Fine, if that's what you want me to do.::poofs away::

Amazon Bunny- NO! WAIT! Well...REVIEWS!


	4. Ending of the Epic Battle

Chapter Four

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Wh00t yea, baby! chapter four!

Raine- ::slap:: You better make a decent outcome from the battle in the colleseum! And make something good happen to me once in a while!

Amazon Bunny- Heh, you'll have to read to see...

Kratos- ::pulls out sword:: Do you enjoy your face?

Amazon Bunny- Yes. Do you enjoy yours? ::Sends to hell::

Kratos- EEP!

Raine- Wow, I haven't heard that in a long time.

Amazon Bunny- Very manly...eep...

Lloyd- NOoooooooooooooo! Dad!

Amazon Bunny- Help me demolish more families just by reading and reviewing!

Kratos- ::crawls back from hell:: my beautiful face...

Zelos- That's stealing someone else's line! I'm sueing!

Kratos- No! Not my money too!

Amazon Bunny- This is getting pathetic...Keep in mind I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, our true fight can begin, Lloyd, my son."

Kratos wiped a smudge of blood off his cheek with his thumb and spat bitterly on the ground. He held up his sword to the sunlight, and took a deep breath.

"I understand. I'm ready Dad," Lloyd responded quietly. He, too, got in a battle stance, his twin swords poised to lash out at his command.

The announcer charged in the double doors. "The fight is now down to Lloyd Irving versus Kratos Aurion! Who will win this Colleseum battle and who will walk away, his reputation scarred for life?" He ran towards th doors again. "Begin!"

The doors creaked shut and-

"Rising Falcon!" Lloyd yelled, jumping up into the air and thrusting himself forward to strike his opponent. Kratos lashed out at Lloyd, and with a lightning fast strike of his sword, sent his hurling back 20 meters.

"Dammit...He's too strong..." Lloyd muttered, wiping a trickle of blood off his lips. "Gotta think of a way to catch him off guard.." So, devising a plan while stealthily dodging Kratos' strikes finally lead the teen warrior to realize what his father's fighting flaw was.

He was too aggressive.

And that would lead to his downfall. Lloyd smirked. He evaded his opponent's next attack by sidestepping to the right. Then to the left. Finally, Kratos' aggressive charge sent the mercenary running into the wall, his sword embedded into its yellow-ish cement. While the mercenary yanked fruitlessly, Lloyd took the opportunity to strike him with a Rising Phoenix attack. The blade pierced the purple armor and blood seeped through, splattering all over. The four thousand year old angel groaned in pain, and the anguish of ruining his favorite purple costume. With a mighty pull, he removed the sword and swiveled around to face his son.

"You've gotten smarter, Lloyd," Kratos praised.

"Heh, that's a pretty nice comment to be coming from you, Dad. I always thought you as harsh and tough," said Lloyd, holding up his swords defensively.

"But you'll need more strength than that to defeat me!" Kratos called, pushing off from the ground and lunging at the red-clad boy. Indeed, was Lloyd smart enough to evade the attack, but this time, he was able to counter it, and then hurl his sword straight at the foe, stabbing it brutally and causing it to fall in a graceful arch and collapsing to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine staggered along the dirty alleyway. She felt...dirty. The half-elf's vision was foggy, she seemed to see in double-vision. Very blurry...She stumbled into the inn and managed to retrieve her staff. On her way out the door she headed for Zelos' house. Perhaps her comrades were there...

There was an instant uproar nearby. If she didn't know better, she would have thought there was some sort of explosion nearby. But it wasn't. She was nearing the middle-class area, and the ''explosion'' was the noise of cheering in the Colleseum.

Halfheartedly, the silver-haired woman walked slowly into the vicinity. She noted the fact that the man that was supposed to guard the entrance to the arena was on coffee break, so she took the leisure to stride into the sidelines to get a better view. What she saw stunned her.

Kratos was sprawled on the ground, blood gushing out of his body, a sword jabbed in his stomach, and Lloyd kneeling over him, desperately trying to save his father.

"Will you look at that! Lloyd is now trying to SAVE his opponent! In all of my career, I've never seen anything like this! This is amazing!" The announcer was yelling.

The crowd was in uproar. A death wasn't supposed to occur. "Get the medics!" "Someone call in the doctor!" "Omigod, he's gonna die!"

The announcer paused in his commentary and accepted a piece of paper. He read the note in confusion. "Ah, yes, well...Is there a healer in the audience?" He called nervously. "We need a healer to report straight to the arena, it seems one of the fighters have recieved fatal injuries..."

Immediately, many women jumped over the stone barrier and crowded around Kratos. Lloyd, having been shoved out of the way, spat out a mouthful of dirt and attempted to get back into the circle.

"C'mon, that hottie can't die!" "Give him a Miracle Potion!" "Life Bottle!" "Dammit, those don't work, stupid whore!" "What did you say?!" The women argued.

"Step aside," Raine harshly shoved a part of the crowd apart. She kneeled down and took the mercenary's pulse. Slow and steady, but getting slower...slower...

"Raine? What are you doing here? I thought-" Lloyd began and was hushed by the many Kratos fans.

"Ressurection!" She said softly, pointing her magical staff at the man. A bright blue light engulfed the angelic being and angel wings appeared to consume him...and then they faded, the Cruxis Angel standing there as if nothing had happened.

The cheering was immense. The angel blinked in confusion as it was beginning to grasp what was going on. "What the-?" He mumbled, helping Raine up to her feet. "Wasn't I just fighting Lloyd? And I thought you were on a walk..." As he said those words, her reaction was almost instantaneous. She had those sad, sad, downcast eyes...

"Hey, did something happen?" Kratos asked her softly. "Please, tell me." His fingers closed around her slim wrist, as a feeble attempt to comfort her.

"No!" Raine said, tearing away from his grasp. "Leave me alone!" She ran across the dirt path and disappeared into the double doors. Kratos and Lloyd looked after her in confusion. Meanwhile, the others were beginning to wake- Genis, Zelos and Sheena all started stirring.

"Wut happened?" Genis said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He took the miracle gel a tall lady handed him and chewed slowly on it.

"Whoa, did I miss anything?" Sheena sat up and took her lemon gel. Lloyd and Kratos thought it best to shake their head.

"Nope, resolved everything." Lloyd lied.

"Ha, well that's good to hear, I was hoping to get a good chunk of the action," Zelos said obnoxiously. "Obviously, you're too weak and not beautiful to put up much of a fight anyways."

An eyebrow twitched in Kratos' eye. "Well," he said, obviously restraining the urge to beat the Tethe'alla Chosen to a bloody pulp. "I'll go now, if this fight's done." He walked quickly out the door.

"Wait, lemme come with you!" Lloyd yelled after him, and then, knowing he wasn't to be stopped, ran, to catch up with Kratos.

Genis shook his silvery head. "Whatever. Leave them to do their buisiness."

Lloyd ran down the cobblestone path. "Damn, I lost him..." He returned to the Colleseum to tell the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Otherworldly Gate)

"Mother..." Raine Sage rubbed the large stones gently with the tip of her fingers and pressed her tear-stained face against it. "Mother, tell me...If I die, will it go away?" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Will everything stop? The discrimination, the cycle of Chosens? The pain and suffering? My-" She cut off, a dry sob racking her body. "No, no, this won't do...I'm a half elf!" she said bravely. "I can't let these things get to me." She wiped away her tears and stood resolutely, her eyes glaring at the stones.

There was a very soft whoosh of feathers as Kratos landed on the island. Raine's posture went stiff. It was pretty evident that she didn't want him on the island. Pretty evident she didn't want anyone on the island but herself. But no matter, Kratos thought. He walked up to her, and asked, "Why did you avoid me earlier today? Did something happen?"

Raine's features hardened. "No." Kratos noted that her answer was cold and abrupt, indicating something did happen.

"Alright...If it's too hard for you to tell me-" Kratos turned around and was just about to fly off when he heard a distant sob.

"I'm sorry...I can't..." She pounded her fist against the cold stones. Another sob shook her body violently. "I was...on the walk I told you about...and in the...in the slums...I ran into a drunkard named Blaret..."

"Blaret?! I thought I had killed him years ago!..," Kratos said, shocked.

"He...he..." she couldn't go on. But Kratos knew full well what she was trying to say. His heart ached for her. So sad...

Tenderly, he drew her into his arms and held her while she sobbed into his chest. Raine didn't seem to mind with him...much. She flinched when he touched her, that was for sure. But no wonder...with the traumatizing ordeal she went through...

The next time he saw Blaret, he would personally kill him slowly and painfully.

And he would make sure he was dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ariel-**Wow, I'm glad you're still reading my fics, even though Raine suffered her ordeal! ::bows:: Please continue to read, enjoy, and review!

**Pant Burner- **::cheers wildly:: OMG thank you sooooooo much for your review and the play-by-play, now I can kick ass twice as hard! #.# Marvelous!!!

**ToSFangirls 1 ::and:: 2- **Aww, thanks so much for your review! I loved your fic, it was so sweet! Please continue to read my stories!

**Kitten Kisses- **Awesomeness! I hope you like this chapter! Please continue to update your fanfics too! Promise?

**Willow-189- **Thank you for your review! Keep on reading and reviewing!

**Hamano Ayumi- **Yay, the legend reviews on my story again! ::cheers:: please update your stories, they're really good, but you take foreva to update! And by the way, thanks for helping me bash kratos! You're welcome to do so anytime! Keep on reading my fanfic and keep on reviewing!

**GirlyButTough- **Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter...REVIEW! lol

**Forest Liger**- Thanks for the review! I know the combination of KratosRaine are unlikely, due to...certain circumstances...but I love this pairing and will continue to write about them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- That's another chapter done! YES!!!

Kratos- What are you high on?

Amazon Bunny- nothing but coffee! ::drinks more coffee::

Kratos- .....

Raine- I MUST ANALYZE IT!

Amazon Bunny- ::throws coffee cup at raine::

Raine- EEK EEK! ::Runs behind Kratos::

Zelos- Dont you worry, baby, I'll save you!

Sheena- ::knocks him out and drags him away:: sorry about that...he's overly stupid.

Kratos- Gee, you're smart.

Sheena- Yep. Anyways, aren't you supposed to be flushed to hell right about now?

Kratos- You just had to remind her...::glances at Amazon Bunny::

Amazon Bunny- ::Sends to hell:: Hope ya enjoyed the story! Review!


	5. Final Battle Part One! Kratos and Blaret

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Finally, 5th chapter! God it's 4 in teh morning, I'm sooooo tired.

Raine- Drink that coffee you were hight on last chapter, you inexplicably dumb dope.

Amazon Bunny- I CAN'T! THERE'S NO MORE!

Raine- Well isn't that sad. ::does Ray spell:: NOW MAYBE YOU CAN MAKE THAT BLARET FOOL SUFFER!

Amazon Bunny- XP ::sizzle::

Raine- SAY YES!

Amazon Bunny- Must...not...give...spoilers...::flop::

Kratos- ::walks in:: You shall pay for your incompetence! You sent me to hell too much, you stupid Chinese girl!

Amazon Bunny- ::manages to tap "send Kratos to hell" button:: I...Don't...own...TALES OF SYMPHONIA!

Kratos- AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raine..." The purple outfitted man whispered her name soothingly into her silky silver hair while running his fingers gently through the tips.

His excellent hearing caught the steady humming of a lone Rheiard. Who could it be?...He gently turned so that his back would face the direction of the Rheiard. His right hand slowly reached for his sword, ready to lash out and strike whoever tried to take his Raine away.

The rheiard motor got louder and louder, but Raine didn't seem to notice it hovering in the sky. Kratos pulled away. "Raine, get away from here. Go to Flanoir and stay in the church until I come and get you," he said.

"Why?" she questioned him. She dropped her gaze to the grass. Her unfortunate fate was still lingering on her mind. It was very traumatizing indeed. Kratos knew, but despite that, he ordered her again to leave for Flanoir. Raine sensed an urgency in his voice and obiediently, she climbed aboard her rheiard and looked at the auburn haired man with sad eyes.

"I don't like leaving you here," she said softly. "I'm afraid something's going to happen soon." Her eyes lingered to the Cruxis Angel's dark ones.

"Just go!" Kratos said sternly. "Don't leave Flanoir until Lloyd and the others, or I come and get you." He reached up to touch her soft cheek. "I..."

The Rheiard landed smoothly on the island of rocks. A lone figure hopped gracefully off-

"Well well well...I seemed to have found my money honey...and my former boss," Blaret snarled, blood still dripping from his wound. He wasn't human after all. Well, that was pretty obvious since he seemed to survive a fatal wound and lived long enough to have know Mithos Ygdrasial well.

"Blaret," said Kratos, hatred oozing from every breath. "Raine, leave me here and go! Now!" He demanded. The mercenary's hands dropped to his sword.

Raine cowered on her Rheaird. Evidently the sight of her rapist still haunted her. Why wouldn't it? "Please," she whispered. "Don't do anything rash." Kratos nodded.

"I promise I'll come back for you," he said softly enough for her to hear. "I'll come back."

Tears slid down her cheeks as Raine descended from the Otherworldly Gate and soared in the direction of Flanior. She felt guilty, leaving behind the Seraphim whom she so deeply loved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raine!"

"Ra-aine!"

"Gorgeous Ultra Cool Beauty!?" Zelos called out, and moments after those words escaped his lips, he felt a very painful blow to his head. "Ow, Sheena..." He rubbed the sore spot. "I was just calling the name of my hunny!"

"Humph..." Sheena growled and looked away, a blush on her face. "Stupid Chosen..." There were times where she wondered why she loved that moron, that womanizer. But...

"Sheena, is it just me, or are you a tad bit red today?" Presea asked. It was amazing how fast she had caught on to their relationship. No one else but Colette had noticed it.

"Raine's not here in Meltokio. We can be sure of that," Regal assured them. "We would be better off if we split up and looked elsewhere." He scratched his blue head and looked around. "Who will go with who?" He asked.

Lloyd, too, surveyed the rag-tag group with much interest. At long last, he came up with a solution. "Let's split up into three groups," he concluded. "1st group consists of Zelos, Sheena, and Regal. 2nd group will be Presea, Colette, Genis, and me. Sound fair?"

"Yeah, ok!" Colette said enthusiastically. "Let's go look for Professor Sage!" She pumped her fist in the air. "Who knows what happened to her? The more time we spend arguing, the more she might spend scared and alone!"

"Colette's right! 2nd team, you go search Altamira, then, if you don't find her, Ymir Forest and Heimdall. Then, if she's still not there, Garroachia Forest. We'll go look in Sybak, Mizuho, Ozette, and Exire. Ok?" said Sheena.

"Alright!" The team agreed and departed to search for their friend.

-----------------------------------------0000000000000--------------------------------------

"It's been quite awhile, hasn't it, Lord Aurion?" Blaret sneered. "Have you forsaken Anna and now love that pathetic little slut?" He laughed racaously (forgive me if I spell that wrong).

"Don't you ever speak ill of the dead!" Kratos said, his teeth bared. Pain and hurt shone vibrantly in his tone of voice. No words could express his grief over the loss of Anna. "And don't ever speak like that about Raine!" He unsheathed his sword.

"Ooh, very intimidating!" Blaret laughed. "Haven't you caught on the the fact that I CAN'T DIE?! I can get my hands on anything this way! Money, Exspheres, women! Anything!" Flipping open his shinobi pack, he pulled out his weapon-

A set of solid Cruxis Crystal kunais.

He scoffed at the pathetic weapons Kratos wore. Material Blade? Come on. That was so 4000 years ago. With a mighty "HYAH!" He launched several of the sharp blades at his opponent. Kratos easily dodged them, as he had much expirence with reading body movement. What he didn't see was a Cruxis Crystal wakizashi thrust at him. He managed to dodge that also, but at the cost of tripping over Blaret's swift kick. Kratos scrambled to his feet and jabbed his sword at Blaret-

"Judgement!"

Blaret easily evaded the falling beams of light, and ran his hand through his spiky raven hair. Icy blue eyes stared at Kratos wonderingly. "Really is this all the great Seraphim has to offer? I thought he'd be more of a challenge." He lunged at Kratos with another thrust of his sword, this time piercing his armor and cutting deep into his flesh. Blood spilled out onto the green grass.

"Ugh," Kratos groaned. "Dammit! Indignation!" A great light swallowed Blaret and there was a huge explosion. His body siezed up, twitching madly, and then he collapsed to the ground. He regained composure, wiping a small smudge of dirt off his face.

"That one actually stung a bit, I'll give you credit for that..." He seethed. His pale face flushed with excitement. "I'm going to have some fun killing you..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine hopped off her Rheiard and scrambled toward Flanoir's church. She was weak and weary, but nevertheless, the made it to the church quickly. Bursting in through the church doors, she stumbled towards the altar and fell to her knees.

"Martel!" She begged, weeping bitter tears. "What have I done? I've gone and left him with that crazed murderer! All because I'm too weak to fight my own battles!" She created a fist with her hand so hard it bled. "Dammit, screw myself! What am I? Helpless?!"

_It...isn't your fault Raine. If there's anything to blame, it's fate._

The half-elf gasped. "Who's...there?" Raine asked cautiously.

_Do you really love him, Raine? How pathetic. If you really love him, you'd go out and fight alongside him, but yet, you stay here while he fights his heart out just for you. You really are shallow, aren't you?_

Raine was suddenly overcome by anger. "What are you, to question me about my love for him? Who do you think you are?!"

_I...I am a sprite called Love. I am the sister of Mana. But tell me Raine, do you wish for Kratos to die? He's dying as we speak. You...you ran away and prayed to a false goddess who only exists by the means of an Exsphere._

Raine flinched. "He's...dying?"

_Then go out and fight alongside him. Fight with pride. Fight for your love. I will restore your health and return your strength. I wish you luck, Raine Sage..._

An ethereal light consumed the elvish-being and she was left with a new sense of power as she walked out the church doors with honor. She was going to fight for him...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To my beautiful reviewers...**

**ToSfangirls 1 and 2- **Thanks a lot for your review! Now I know my story is eccentric and beautiful!

**Kazaana the Furyou Houshi- **Yep, I updated. Thanks for your review! I appreciate it!

**Kitten Kisses- **Wow, that was one long review! I loved it, very nicely written!

Kratos- I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking.:holds close: FORGIVE ME!

I loved it! . Everything else was funny too! Please update your fic once you get your A drive to work!

**Hamano Ayumi- **lol Larygnitis? (I dunno, I can't spell it either) that was awesome! Please update your stories too!

**Willow-189- **Yay! You just stay tuned to the next chapter and you'll see who wins! The outcome will be a little wierd, I think...(zips mouth shut) ain't saying no more!

**Forest Liger- **Hey, thanks for the e-mail! I appreciate a little mail once in awhile! for anyone else who wishes to email me, it's in my author profile, ok?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Yet another chapter done!

Raine- ::dreamy smile:: I'm coming for you...did you hear?

Kratos- Oh yeah, I heard...::smirks::

Amazon Bunny- Or are you, Raine?

Raine- Of course...::strokes minature model of a ruin:: Aren't I coming for you, my lovely ruin?

Kratos- ...Forsaken for a RUIN? ::sulking in corner::

Lloyd- Gee, Kratos seems really sad that Raine likes ruins.

Genis- He's going hysterical now...

Kratos- WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Amazon Bunny- Can't hear myself think! ::sends kratos to hell::

Zelos- Oh wherfore art thou, my lovely hunny? ::searching for Sheena::

Sheena- ::hiding behind rocks:: shh!

Presea- Chances of being found; 100 percent.

Regal- Heh...

Zelos- MY HUNNY! ::squeezes Sheena to death:: I'VE MISSED YOU, DARLING!

Amazon Bunny- Well, please review!!

****


	6. Final Battle Part Two! Raine and Blaret

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 6  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Chapter 6 is up!

Lloyd- Yes, thank you for that amazing discovery, Captain Obvious... &!#$ you!!!

Amazon Bunny- ...Pottymouth...

Raine- ::still stroking model of ruin:: My lovely lovely ruin....

Kratos- ::pulls out sword:: I CAN'T LIVE THROUGH THIS ANYMORE! GOODBYE, CRUEL WORLD!

Lloyd- Nooooooooo #!&$, don't do it Dad! ::runs in slow motion::

Amazon Bunny- O.o

Raine- ::dancing around with ruin model and trips over colette, and falls ever-so-gracefully into Kratos' arms::

Kratos- Yay! XD

Colette- Oh, I'm so sorry, I stuck my leg out and....

Raine- My lovely lovely Kratos...::hugs::

Kratos- YES!!!

Amazon Bunny- U.U Of course...Well, anyway...I don't own Tales of Symphonia, and I never ever will...Enjoy the story anyway!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine steered her Rheiard slightly to the left and landed very smoothly on the island of the Otherworldly Gate. The spectacle was not what she wanted to see. Kratos lay on the field, barely able to pull himself up into a crouching position, his life's blood flowing away. Blaret, on the other hand, seemed strong enough to lift the Tower of Salvation, or just about anything he desired. She ran towards the fallen warrior and knelt down next to him, grabbing for her staff and a pineapple gel.

"Raine!" Kratos said angrily. "Dammit Raine, I told you to get away from here!" He grabbed his wound and coughed out more blood.

"Hold still!" Raine ordered. She held up her staff to the blue sky and cried, "Healing Circle!" A magical circle surrounded the two and a bright blue light swirled around them. Kratos was astounded. Something was different...No, this wasn't the Raine from before...she was...so strong, somehow...

"Blaret!" She raged. "How dare you! How dare you hurt him!"

**_Amazing...She doesn't even think about herself at a time like this..._**

Kratos smirked inwardly. What power...

"Heh...Have you come to give me your money, or you body again, woman?" Blaret grinned maliciously. He slung some kunais at her. "No matter, this time, I won't let you leave alive!" Raine blocked the onslaught with a magical barrier.

"Force Field!" She screamed as a green light surrounded her and the kunais fell uselessly to the ground. She cast another spell. "Ray!"

"Damn you, you wench!" Blaret groaned through the light attacks. He barged out of the attack and hurled his sword at Raine's heart. The mage wasn't quick enough, it was going to hit her...

The sword clashed with another of its kind, and before it could strike Raine, also fell to the dirt with a 'clink'. The impact sent Raine flying back, she was going to fall into the sea...

**Flashback**

"**_Mother, why are we on this ship?" Raine asked Virginia. "Why are people chasing us?" She tugged on the elven woman's cloak. "Mommy, tell me why?"_**

**_"Hush, Raine," Virginia said coaxingly. "You'll wake Genis." In her arms was a newborn baby, Genis, a tuft of silver hair and a small nose visible underneath the blankets. The elf cradled the baby and cooed softly. "We're on this ship, Raine, because people are angry at us." _**

**_"Oh," Raine said. The child sat quietly in a corner and pondered the thought until thunder rumbled in the distance. "Mommy!" _**

**_Waves rocked the small vessel violently, like a giant tossing a toy up in the air. _**

**_Virginia grabbed Raine and cooped her underneath her, like a hen guarding her eggs.  
"Raine, are you alright?" she asked, alarmed. _**

**_"Yes, Mother," Raine said quietly, shivering. _**

**_There was a huge crash as the approaching ship shot a gigantic burst of magic at them, and the waves chose the time to hit the boat as well. Virginia lost her footing and staggered backwards as Raine was sent into the door, which, with her wieght, sent her flying out onto the deck. The young half-elf scrambled to grab onto the railing, but a sudden lurching made her lose her grasp and she went tumbling into the sea. _**

**_"Raine!!" Virginia screamed. Tucking a wailing Genis safely away, she ran to the deck and tried to save her daughter. _**

**_Raine screeched as she made contact with the water. It was painfully cold, due to the wintery weather, and the current was strong. She was swept from side to side, unable to stay afloat for long...She was going to drown..._**

**_She blacked out._**

**End Flashback**

From what she could see as the mage was still airborn, was that Kratos had been the one who deflected the sword, and then thrust it into Blaret. The villain screamed as he started to disappear, little by little, into thin air.

"Damn you Kratos, damn you Raine!" Blaret moaned in agony as the last bit of him disappeared in a bright light.

Raine smiled as she hit the waters and was instantly submerged. He was finally gone for good...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheena panted as she struggled to catch up with her friends. Damn they were walking way too fast! Exire was pretty high up anyway. She felt light-headed and dizzy...

"Yo, my sweet hunny, are you flirting back there? Hurry up and catch up!" Zelos said impatiently, waving his hand casually behind his head.

Regal sighed. Kids...

Sheena scowled. What an ass! As if he didn't flirt with every woman he came across...like the half-elf right now! She jogged up to the two and panted, "Can't we take a break?"

"Yes, let's, you're just flirting with the women now, and we've already been through this city about three times." Regal agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Argh I HATE THIS PLACE!" Genis screamed angrily. "We can't even tell where we're going!" (A:N/ Even I, who finished the game like 12 times, still can't go through the forest without running into dead ends, etc...I'M SO PATHETIC!) He stumbled and fell. "Stupid root!"

"Hey, I think I hear voices...Yes, that's the exit!" Colette said excitedly, pointing at a dark path.

"You dope! That's not the exit!" Genis argued. "That's a dark path!"

"Yay, let's get out of here and get something to eat!" Lloyd cheered, running towards the exit.

"...Probability of running into monsters, 99 percent." Presea said darkly. Sure enough, moments later, Lloyd screamed, running back, a monster on his tail.

Genis pulled out his kendama. "Tidal Wave!"

A blue light appeared around them, surrounding the pumpkin monster, and destroyed it.

"Well...anyway," Lloyd panted. "The exit is that way. Only that monster was in the way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raine!" Kratos jumped in the frigid waters in pursuit of the half elf woman. She bobbed up and down, sometimes, her head going down underneath the water, seldomly above. At this rate, she was going to drown. Waves tossed the angel away from his goal, but with a rush of adrenaline, he managed to reach Raine and pull her above the surface. She was unconscious. Damn. Not good! Using angel wings, he flew slowly into the air, holding tightly to Raine, and flew back to the Otherworldly Gate.

The two were soaked thouroughly, and he needed to get Raine to a city, quickly. So the Seraphim chose to fly her to Sybak. Gracefully, he rose into the air, and flew swiftly to the city of Scholars.

----AT SYBAK---

"You're awake..." Kratos said softly, brushing his fingers along her forehead. "That's good..."

"Kratos," Raine whispered. "Thank you." She sat up and rubbed her throbbing temples. "Where's Lloyd and the others?"

The angel shrugged. He stood up and opened the drawer next to the bed. "Here, take this," he handed Raine a fairly small, blue pill and a glass of warm water. "It's weak stuff, but it'll help with your recovery." His eyes lingered to the wounds on her arms and some small scratch marks across her face.

Raine took the medicine gratefully. "Thanks," she said in her dulcet voice. In a gulp, she swallowed the pill. Lifting the glass to her lips, she also drained that.

"I don't have any aspirin for that headache, but..." Kratos held her firmly and passed on hand across her forehead. "Maybe that will help?.." Instantly, the headache vanished.

"Thanks," the magic user smiled. "Kratos, I think...I think I may have bitten my tongue. Could you heal that too?" She smiled mischiveously.

"Heh..." In one smooth movement, he closed the distance between them, catching them in a soft and passionate kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My dear reviewer...**

**Hamano Ayumi- Thank you for your review! It helped a lot! And yes, update your story, I've been dying to know what happens next!**

**Willow-189- Thank you for your review! Go go go go! lol**

**Kitten Kisses- Yay! Thanks for your review! **

**Kazaana the Furyou Hoshi- Wh00t! Yes, thank you!**

**Lokhart- Thank you for your review! I appreciate it!!**

**ToSfangirls 1 and 2- Yay! You reviewed! Thanks bunches!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Yes, finally done!

Raine- ::Bats eyelashes at Kratos:: Say Kratos, I keep biting my tongue...::blushes::

Kratos- ::blushes:: X3

Zelos- I'll heal it for you! ::pushes Kratos out of the way::

Sheena- ::walks in with swimsuit on:: Hey, where's Genis and them other peeps? I was gonna go to the beach with em.

Zelos- NEVERMIND, RAINE! ::grabs Sheena:: Does your tongue need healing too, Sheena? ::Holds close:: What am I thinking? Of course it does! ::drags Sheena away::

Sheena- EEP!! XO

Amazon Bunny- XP! Kawaii!

Kratos- ::regains composure:: Ahem...Shall we? ::holds out arm for Raine::

Raine- Yes! ::eagerly grabs his arm::

Amazon Bunny- Take it outside kids! ::shoves them outside::

(loud scream)

Amazon Bunny- XD! Please review, people!


	7. Epilogue

Teacher's Pet

Final Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Final chapter, folks...::Weeps::

Kratos- ::stares at raine:: ::slight drool::

Raine- Eh...Creepy stalker vibes... XP

Amazon Bunny- ...Well, I think you might enjoy this...I don't own tales of symphonia, so you can't sue me! XD

Lloyd- You wish...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Raine's POV**

Kratos left some time ago for Derris Kharlan. I knew that time would come, and I was ready. It was as easy to predict as you walking in to a kindergarten class and finding a kid throwing Legos at the other kids. Or as predictable as Genis hating humans. Either way...

I'd give anything to have him back, though. Anything. And, Martel, you'd better believe it.

I was so glad when he took me to the newly constructed Palmacosta for a check-up._ I was still a virgin. _Turns out Blaret was drunk when he told me that. Seriously drunk and delirious. I was just that happy.

My favorite angel left behind more than just memories for me. Sometimes, when I wake up in the middle of the night, I think he's right beside me, keeping me safe. But then I would realize...And I would feel terrible inside. He wasn't here anymore...Only sheets and blankets...and...

_Martel, I loved him. I loved him so much. _

I only regret not being there when he left for Derris-Kharlan. And if I could have any wish granted, I'd choose to live that moment, our short romance, over again. And again. I'll never tire of it. Just so I could hear him say one more time, "I love you."

Just one more time.

For me.

You stole my heart, and I doubt you'll come back and return it. But honestly, I don't care...I wouldn't mind...Keep it with you, Kratos...Your name...I love saying your name. Kratos, Kratos...Kratos....

_I'll wait for you forever...Kratos Aurion._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amazon Bunny- Well...I'm sorry for the angsty ending...

Kratos- ::holds Raine close:: I'll never let you go...NEVER!!!!!!!

Raine- ::sniff sniff:::

Amazon Bunny- Don't kill me folks, I like this ending, as it will lead into my next story...

Kratos- I LOVE YOU RAINE!

Raine- I LOVE YOU KRATOS!

Amazon Bunny- See, that's exactly the kind of ending I wasn't hoping for...So please, review for this story, and tell me how it was. Thank you all my reviewers, by the way, for sticking with me and helping me through with this story. I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope I'll see your reviews in the next. So, till then!

Amazon Bunny


End file.
